The Outsider
by Loveread1234517
Summary: Edward Left Bella pregnant in new moon, Bella was taken away from her daughter 4 years later. 123 years later Renesmee having raised her self, brings back the past and faces new challenges, who will she meet from her mothers past. Please Read
1. Chapter 1

127 years. Thats how old I am. 16 years. Thats how old I look. 124 years. Thats how long ago my mother was taken away from me. My name is Renesmee Jacobs. My real last name is Cullen or Swan, but my mothers best friend was Jacob, so going to a new school, I thought it would be something different to do. My mother Bella Swan was taken by this group of cloaked vampires when I was 4, right after she had become a vampire. I never met my father, he doesn't even know that I exist, that i _could exist._ I have raised my self since I was 4 years old. I looked around 10, but I managed, I was smarter than most adults.

For something to do, I decided to go back to where it all began. Forks. I have never been there but my mom left in her diary she left me. She even managed to break into my fathers old house and give me a photo of my fathers family, and she even talked about them. Even though they left her, pregnant, she has nothing but wonderful things to say about these vampires.

It is the year 2133, my first ever day of high school. Or any school in general. I decided to wear light ripped jeans a black fitted v-neck, and an army green Sgt. peppers Jacket. Sadley, style has evolved much the early 2000's. The whole fashion industry crashed in the year 2014. As much as it bothered most people, it had barely effected me, there are more important problems in my life then style. Mostly just getting my mom back. I don't know where she is or how to get her.

I decided to walk to school, I had woken up early anyways, and I liked the way the air smelt here. I listened to Beatles songs as I walked, listening to my iPod. The light rain drizzled on my forehead as I walked to the pace of ' Across the Universe.' When I got the school, suddenly for the first time I felt scared, unconfident. I felt like a normal teenaged girl.

I happened to catch a few boys whistling at me, and looking at my butt. Embarrassed, I lowered the straps on my backpack so it was covering my but, and gave the remaining boys my death glare. I honestly didn't know what to do. I have never really talked to many people in my life before.

The first three classes went by in a blur. I had politely excused my self from any conversations that someone had brought up with me, I was not good with talking. I am afraid of getting close to anybody. I have the fear of losing them, even though I know I wont, but losing my mom scared me for life.

When I walked into the cafeteria after math, not know where to go, not even intending to eat, thats when I saw them. All five of them sitting at the table my mom had described in her diary. I thought about the entry she had once written...

_Dear Renesmee,_

_They sat at the table in the back. All five of them with untouched food, the couples talked and laughed at one another, but Edward, your father, just glared, angrily at me..._

I snapped out of the flashback and my stomach dropped. He had shaggy bronze hair, the same as mine, except mine fell in ringlets down my back. I felt his eyes move to me, he had noticed that I had noticed him. Thats when I exited the cafeteria and bumped right into the principal, making him fall over.

" Oh I'm so sorry Mr. Heath. I was looking." I helped him up and his brushed his hands on his pants.

" Don't worry Miss Jacobs, it was an accident. I hope your first day is going well?" He re-adjusted his glasses, and gave me a smile.

" It's good. Uh, I'm so sorry." And with that, I walked away.

Lunch seemed to go by longer than my classes. I had walked around the halls all lunch, regretting not bringing my car, but I got through.

I walked into my last class, biology. Only to be sat right next to him.

I took a deep breath and sat down beside him.

" Hi." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="max-width: 100%; color:  
rgb(65, 65, 65); font-family: Georgia, Palatino, Times, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px; background-color:  
rgb(251, 251, 251);"" Hi." I said. His lips twitched, and he managed to get a word out./p 


	3. Chapter 3

I made my way to the kitchen as soon as I got inside, throwing my bag on the couch on the way. The house was fairly empty, except for the essential furniture. I never kept any personal items, except a picture of my mom and me when I look around 7, and my ipod which I haven't updated since I was 15.

I got my self a glass of water and sat down on the floor, staring out the window at the rain-which was now pouring- sprinkle down in the black night.

When I woke up I was still on the floor, soaking wet. I look to my left, my cup was lying on its side next me. I got up out of the puddle, walked upstairs to my room grabbed some clothes out of my suitcase, which I still haven't bothered even unpacking. When I looked at the clock I realized that I probably should be getting going. I took my car this morning, remembering the annoyance it cause me yesterday from it's absence.

When I got into the parking lot, I looked at a sign, I guess I had missed it yesterday. It said we were supposed to have an assigned parking spots that were supposed to be registered at the front office. I was feeling lazy today so I decided that I would just take Edwards, since he hasn't showed up yet. He deserved it anyways.

I stepped out of my car grabbing my bag and slamming the door behind me. As I walked onto the sidewalk on my way to the entrance, a short blond girl ran up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, um, do you know you just took Edward Cullen's parking spot." Her voice was squeaky and she looked completely flabbergasted and distraught by this. I tried to hold in my laughter. She was kinda pathetic.

" Yeah, I do know." I kept walking trying to block her out.

"Well um, why did you do it?" She persisted.

" I needed somewhere to park my car." I said not even looking at her now walking down the hallway towards my locker.

" Yeah but it's Edward Culle-"

" Look why are we even having this conversation I don't even know you." I interjected, I tried not to sound rude, but I am pretty sure I did.

" Well, my name is Vivienne Moni-" The sound of the bell cut her off mid sentence, and I instantly walked away using it as an escape.

My first class was biology, I was the first one there, I watched the class pile in shortly after I did, not once seeing him. The second bell rang, and I sat back in my chair pleased with my self.

started her lesson on something I honestly did not have the patients to actually listen to what she was saying.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. ordered a guy name Julian Walters to go answer the door. There he was, late, a angry look on his face, I kept my cool and decided to look out the window. Edward Cullen was going to pay for leaving my mom, even if was indirect or he didn't even know it.

"Ah , How nice of you to join us, go take your seat." sneered. She started handing out papers on our desks as Edward made his way next to him. I gave up and looked at him smiling.

" Oh so it was you." He said as he sat down. " I knew I didn't recognize the car." He mumbled.

" What? Im just smiling, can't a girl smile?" I asked while writing my name on the top of my paper.

" Why did you take my parking spot?" He said ignoring my past gesture. I put my pencil down and looked at him.

"You know Edward..." I folded my legs, and turned my chair towards him. I looked at him in the eyes and for the first time since I have met this guy-even though it was only yesterday- but still, I saw my self.

" Your eyes are brown." He muttered in a monotone voice. I leaned back into my chair completely forgetting what I was going to say just moments ago.

" Yes they are, good for you Edward." I said very sarcastically, even if he were my father, I couldn't trust him.

" You know for someone that doesn't say there human, you seem very human to me." He said while filling in his sheet as immense speed.

" I am human." I agreed with him. This was going to be very interesting, I could tease him with both haves of me, I couldn't wait to see how frustrating he would get with me.

" Just yesterday, you said you over a hundred years old." He yelled at me in a angry whisper. I didn't know it would be this easy. I smiled my crooked smile that matched his, it seemed to stun him for a ninth of a second.

" I was pulling your leg yesterday, I have parents." I said. I told my self when I first met him that I would lie, just confuse him, but already he was picking up so I instantly changed my plans.

" I would like to meet them." Damn. he wasn't buying this at all. " Tonight, I would like to meet your parents."

" Fine." I said angrily. The bell went. " Be at my house at 7, bring your parents, I don't care." I don't know why I lost my temper of something so silly, but it did, he angered me even he smiled, but part of my loved him, but I couldn't. He couldn't be my father if my mother can't be my mother anymore. The rest of my classes went by in a blur, I was plotting the whole time, on how I was going to pull this off tonight.

I walked slowly to the lunch room to get food, on my way I heard a distant squeal yelling my name, it got closer and closer. I took a deep breath. Why me.

" Renesmee, I have been calling you forever!" Vivienne said a bit to enthusing for my liking. I definitely did not tell her my name. Forks is a bigger town then it was when my mom went here, so we didn't have any classes together.

" Sorry Vivienne, I didn't hear you." I tried to be a bit nicer to her. I felt bad for this morning, I can lose my temper a bit to fast.

" Well I was wondering if you wanted to sit with my friends and I for lunch?" She Gestured towards a table in the corner. I saw around 8 kids already sitting there, four boys, four girls.

" Sure why not." We both grabbed food and made way to our table.

"Guys, this is Renesmee Jacob's, she's new and sitting with us today, isn't that great?" A few kids mumbled hi, and I could tell that I was not the only one that got annoyed just by Vivienne's presence. " Renesmee," She slurred on the last part of my name, making it sound really lame, " this is, Mia, Elijah, Julian, Tessa, Samantha, Keith, Jackson and Molly."

All the kids talked nonstop about recent partys and stuff, while asking me questions in between. I was bored, for the rest of the day. I was so relieved when the last bell rang. I hopped in my car to go get my fake parents. I was ready for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

I drove at a fast but manageable pace. I was nervous for tonight. I knew I could pull it off, but he was smarter than I thought. If tonight went well I could carry on my act for a few more weeks, dropping slow, but helpful hints along the way. If it completely blew up in my face? Well, still I would be able to get out of it somehow. Raising myself practically on my own, gave me a lot of freedom. I can do what ever I want. I will make this work.

I drove around a bend in the highway only to see my exit, and next to the exit sign was the sign I was really looking for; _Washington College of Arts & Sciences._ Perfect. The parking lot fairly full, I was able to find a spot right beside the front office. I took a deep breath and went inside.

The place smelled funny, I couldn't quite put my nose on it, but I didn't like it. I followed the arrows until I found the room I was looking. The Drama room. The door was open so I slowly walked in. The room was all black expect for the red velvet chairs filled with people across from a stage with a middle aged man on it. I could tell he was the professor and that I had interrupted his speech.

" Um, can I help you miss?" The man spoke as he immediately spotted me. The class turned there heads to focused there attention on me, I could hear a few whispers.

"Yes you can. I need to borrow two of your actors." I could hear the class mumble to each other, and I could have sworn I saw a few people laugh.

" Sorry little girl, this is a professional University class, not a rent-a-person business." He quoted the last bit of the sentence with his fingers, it annoyed me when people did that.

" Yeah um no, actually its just community college and I would be willing pay each person $1000 dollars. I have the cash on me now." I pulled it out and every one in the room gasped.

When you spend the last the 124 years working various day jobs, you can earn a lot of money. The professor, looked uncomfortable. He exchanged an awkward glance with his class then looked back at me.

" Well, sure when you put it that way. What were you looking for?" He held out his hang towards his class as if he were selling a product in a commercial or a street market.

" I need two people to pose as my parents, or at least just a dad, or mom." I could tell he was about to question me but I interjected. " Please don't ask questions, I handed him a hundred dollar bill." He laughed nervously.

" Sure, any takers?" He asked his class, I could tell I was sending off a bad vibe, but still, someone had take my offer.

Slowly a man raised his hand slowly. He was tall and lanky with bleach blond hair cropped in a faux hawk. He was dressed in a black V-neck with black skinny jeans and looked around 30 ish. He wasn't perfect... but he will do. Although dressed in all black, he didn't let off any essence of being punk or goth. He had more of rock, prep chic look to him. I smiled.

"Ahh . Do you need him now young lady?" I nodded yes. The man walked down smiling and looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Jeremy." He spoke in a husky but elegant voice. " Shall we get going?" If I knew how easy this would be I would have offered less money, but oh well.

" I'm Renesmee, and yes we need to go now." I stated firmly. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my car. When we got inside I gave him his money and started to drive back to the house.

" So Renesmee, what's going down tonight. Honestly this has to be the weirdest thing ever." We both laughed quietly to our selfs.

" Well I made a bet with this guy at school. Thats the just of it." Although I hated to lie, and Jeremy seemed like a nice guy, I had no other choice but to make up a whole new story. " Before you say anything Jeremy, I can't have you ask questions. Please. So to start, I don't have parents, that why I hired you. I just need you to be my dad tonight. We are having "guests" for "dinner." I exaggerated the two words.

" Young girl, you just handed me one grand. I'll do what ever. Do I need to know anything about you?"

" I said no questions, just make it up, your an actor, improv should be easy for you and fun!" I mused. The rest of the car ride we just chatted. He had plugged in his iPod, to show me some cool bands after I had expressed my interest in music.

It was 6:55. Jeremy was watching the hockey game on the couch, he didn't seem nervous. I had cooked spaghetti for dinner tonight although we would be the only ones eating. I had found an old pair of glasses in the upstairs bathroom, I forced Jeremy to were them even though he couldn't see very well. It made him look older. They must of belonged to my grandfather.

The doorbell rang, my hands froze I ran to the kitchen to pretend to get plates out or do something ordinary. Jeremy went to go grab the door.

"Hello." Jeremy said. " Come in." From the kitchen I saw Edward walk in, along side him, were a a man and a woman, who looked younger then Jeremy. I guessed those were his "Parents". I could see Edward eye Jeremy mysteriously. Even with the dorky glasses, I found Jeremy still looked like he belonged in a rock band rather of being a single parent of a teenage girl.

" Ah, , Nice to meet you." The blonde man stuck out his hand. " I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." Carlisle and Esme looked at Jeremy with the same expression as Edward. He didn't look that unbelievable. Just then I had saw what I hadn't even noticed before. Jeremy had a piercing on this chin and eyebrow. How observant Renesmee, I thought. I quickly took back my judgmental regards towards Jeremy. He was a nice guy, I should have been judging him on looks.

" Please, call me Bryan." We had decided against his real name on the way here. " Renesmee is just finishing things up in the kitchen, I am so glad she has made some friends," He gestured towards Edward who was looking around the house with a pained look on his face. "Will you be joining us for dinner?"

" No thank-you, we ate before we came but in all means, you guys eat. Is your wife around?" Asked Esme. I prayed that Jeremy would come up with a good one.

" No she was never apart of Renesmee's life." When he said that he it angered me. Even though it was all part of the lie, I hated the fact that he talked about my mother like that. She was apart of my life, she was the best part of my life. I stormed into the living room where everyone sat with Jeremy's bowl of Spaghetti.

" Actually." I interrupted, all the heads turned to look at me, I handed the food to Jeremy. But before I could intervene Edward had spoken up.

"Renesmee can I talk to you for a minute." I didn't reply I just walked into to the other side of the living room behind the couch.

" What." I hissed.

" Are you actually wanting me to believe that this guy is your father?" He whispered back.

" Edward, I can honestly tell you the truth when I say that my real father is right next to me." Although I aimed my response at Jeremy, It was really about Edward. " You can't read his mind. He's related to me." I whispered. I had learned to expand the shield I had gained from my mother, although It was no where as good as hers. I made sure Edward could read Jeremy's mind.

"Fine." I growled. I didn't realize we had an attentive audience until we made our way back to the other side of the room.

" As I was saying." I continued talking to to Esme and Carlisle. " He's not telling it right." I shot a angry glare at Jeremy, which I am pretty sure every one saw.

" I knew my mother. She was taken away from me when I was four. I really miss her."

" Do you know where she was taken?" Asked Carlisle, I hesitated and apparently a bit to long, Jeremy spoke before I could.

" To jail." Esme gasped. "Yes, she was on some pretty hard core drugs." I was furious and on the brisk of tears. I told Jeremy to Improvise, but I didn't expect him to take it this far. "She actually abused Renesmee when she was a child, I am glad that she is gone, she was the most discusting, ugly, and awful woman I have ever met, I can't believed I married her. She was terrible!"

That was it. I was shaking, tears streaming down my bright red face. I looked at Jeremy and pointed my finger at him.

" GO!" I shrieked. He got off the coach and I walked him backwards towards the door.

"Renesmee..." He mumbled.

" YOU DIDN"T EVEN KNOW HER! LEAVE NOW! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT. YOU ARE NOT EVEN MY FATHER. MY MOTHER WAS A GREAT PERSON. YOU DON"T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT. NEVER!" I have never yelled so loud in my life. My teeth chattered as I chased him out the door. The angry vampire that came out of me must have scared him so much, that he bolted down the un familiar street into the black rainy night with out any last words.

I took a deep breath and look back at the Cullen's who look as stunned by my monstrous freak out. I growled at them at darted vampire speed out the door into the forrest, I needed to run. After 30 seconds of a flat out sprint I stopped I must have been deep into the forrest by now. I was still crying, and shaking. I felt very unstable.

All the sudden I felt something rough hit my head, and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes to white walls. Better yet white walls, curtains furniture, shall I go on. Just then I realized it wasn't white curtains I was seeing but better yet, a white man with I white robe, he turned around to smile at me.

" Renesmee, your up." he said.

" C-Carlise? What happened." Ugh. My voice sounded terrible, I could barely get the words out because my voices was all low and crackly.

Then I felt it. "Ouf." my hand went straight to my head.

" You had an accident. In the woods last night, I branch fell on your head. Your lucky we followed you." It all rushed back to me. Last night.

" Oh dear." I muttered. " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lied to you guys, your actually a lot nicer than I assumed. I just... really need to find my mom... and I guess, I felt that you guys, or better yet, Edward, was in the way." Carlisle have smiled as I turned on to my side, in the weird hospital bed I was lying on.

" Renesmee, I'm sorry you felt that way. It was rude of us to intrude on your life. We were just curious, your different than the humans, than us." Little did he know that I was just a little bit of both. My thoughts suddenly wandered straight of the tracks.

" Where am I?" I asked. Carlisle chuckled.

" Your in our house, don't worry I am a doctor. We thought it would be better to treat you at our house instead of the hospital. You were knocked out completely when we found you, you actually haven't moved a muscle until 5 minutes ago." He started to grabbing doctor like tools and putting them in random boxes.

" Can I apologize to Edward and Esme?"

" Yes, actually everyone is downstairs in the living room waiting for you, if your able."

"Yea I'm fine." Everyone? I really wasn't good with meeting people. I've never been this close to anyone except my mother before I met the Cullens. Carlisle led me down the hallway which led to a beautiful spiral staircase. I could see the top of people's heads, that became people as I walked down the stairs.

No one said anything. They just smiled. They were all there. Each and every one of them exactly like my mom had described. It made want to go up a hug them and tell them every thing. The other side of me though, just wanted to yell some more, but I couldn't. This was the first time in years that I have felt at home since I was four years old.

I went to sit on a chair that faced the couches were the rest of the family sat or stood by.

" Hi.." I mumbled. Still shocked from the hospitality of it all. " I'm sorry. I never should have lied. I just really need to find my momma, and I don't know where to start." My face froze when I realized that I had just said the word "momma" out loud. The last time I said that word I was screaming for my dear life. Esme stood up to come hug me. So this is what it felt like to have a grandmother.

" It's okay sweetheart. We will just forget what happened and move on, and we will help you find your mother if you need help." She went back to her seat.

" I just wish I were there." They big I assumed Emmett was. Carlisle shot him a quick glance.

" I need to tell you guys the truth." I shifted my hands awkwardly. " Carlisle you know told me that I was not like the humans or the vampires." I paused, but I could tell from the faces of the others that they wanted me to keep going. " I'm both."

I didn't think the room could get more silent than it already was, but it did until Carlisle spoke up.

" How is that possible?" The faces of everyone around me was the same. Shocked and confused, trying to put the puzzle pieces that were me together. I still wasn't ready to spill the beans completely.

" I was an experiment. The DNA of a vampire male, and my mothers DNA, created me. I grew fast though, until I was 7 then I stopped and have look the same way either since. My mother was human before I was born, I can't remember who bit her but someone did, and I have already told you guys to much. I-I-" I stood up and started to walk backwards. A little black haired girl stood up.

" Renesmee, don't go stay with us, we don't care what your crazy story is right now, we just want to help you find your mother. Please?" I could tell from the faces of the others that they did want to know my crazy story and they did care. I could tell that they would say anything to me to get me to stay." I walked forward to her.

" K, but just a few nights, then I'm gone. I'm going to find her, you can come with me if you want."

"Great!" She sqeauled " I'm Alice by the way. Let me show you around." She grabbed my hand and walked me around the house showing me different rooms, and strange artifacts they had collected. She stopped at a giant picture.

" What's that?" I asked. I the picture were four men.

" It's a picture of Carlisle and the Volturi, he used to live with them." Who were the Volturi? I didn't bother to ask.

I looked at the picture really hard taking in the faces of the men in the black cloaks. Then I saw him

"_Say goodbye to your mommy" One of the black cloaks hissed. I screamed for my momma, kicking trying to get out of the hold of the tight grasp on me._

" _MOMMA!. COME BACK! HELP ME." I shrieked. I could see my mother struggling. The cloaked person holding my mom took his hood of to look at me, his red eyes glaring into mine. I started shaking I had never been so frightened in my life._

"_Aro, we must leave now."_

"_MOMMA!" I screamed for the last time._

It was the same man, I started shaking i closed my eyes and started screaming!

" No don't!" I yelled, I was trapped in the terrible memory. "Momma" I screamed.

Putting my hands to my ears, I slowly slid down the wall crying. Suddenly I was surrounded by vampires.

"Renesmee? Whats wrong?" Alice held me in her arms.

"What happend-"

" Is she okay-"

I could hear distant voices but the only one I could hear was the evil hiss that has haunted me for the past 100 years. _Say goodbye to your mommy._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey.. yo.. I'm back. I wish I had a good excuse for my absence, but I don't.**

I screamed. It made the pain go away. I didn't care about the several pale faced vampires shouting at each other while staring at me. I mean, I had already embarrassed myself enough to not really care anymore. I had a slight problem with my temper. Okay, more than slight problem. Who could blame me though, I practically raised myself. I would have been better off to be raised by wolves.

"Renesmee, I need you to calm yourself down." Carlisle spoke softly while putting his hand on my shoulder. He squatted down to be at my level as I had slid down the wall and was now sitting. " Take a deep breath."

I stopped shrieking. It was an oddity to have someone care for me such as he did in that moment. I sniffled and took the deep breath as he instructed.

I tried to get the words out of my head. The snake like whispering voice that I had forgotten for so long was plunged right back into my life by that one picture. I knew it was him. The cloaked men in that photo took my mother.

"I had a flashback." I choked out. Im surprised I managed to get any words out at all. I was still shaking and sniffling back tears. I haven't cried since the incident. Somehow though, shedding a tear and getting the comfort that I did from Carlisle made me feel something inside that I hadn't felt for a long time.

"Renesmee, I am going to ask you something but I need you to be calm." I nodded. Carlisle seemed to only be wanting to help. "Have you seen those men in the picture before?"

"They took my mother." My voice was clear as I looked my grandfather straight in the eye. Carlisle looked at me then up to Esme who came down to wrap her arms around me. Carlisle stood up and started speaking very fast to the other vampires, then rushed to his offices.

For the rest of the day I sat on the Cullen's couch wrapped in a small blanket. Esme

sat with me with appearances from Alice & Emmett. Carlisle was still busy in his office. It has been hours. Esme got up to check on him just as Edward came in.

"Hi." He said.

"Yo." I muttered. I was still irresolute. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about him.

"Carlisle is busy trying to get plane tickets so we can go get your mother, Renesmee." He sat on arm of the couch on the end where my feet were.

"Why do you all care so much? I mean I only just met you guys." I tried to make that sound more accusatory than it should've been, hopefully to get a honest answer. He swallowed and looked up.

"Well, a long time ago. We-I did something that I regret. It was my choice and my fault, but we all feel responsible for it as a family. It was supposed to be a selfless act. It was, unbeknownst to the person who was harmed, but I still regret it. With you though, It's different, we want to help you because we have the ability to. You seem like a great person. If we don't help you, we would probably regret it to. We don't need another burden. Don't take this the wrong way at all. We want to help, truly." Edward looked at my in the eye. I knew exactly who he was talking about. I finally saw what my mother must of saw in him.

"Well thanks." I smiled at him. I wanted to tell him who I was, it would've made this moment perfect but, I can't let anything get in the way of me finding my mom.

That moment was ended shortly as Carlisle walked in.

" I have plane tickets for all of us. We must leave in the next hour." Edward nodded and started to get up.

" Okay, hold on a second. Edward just mentioned these plane tickets. Why?" I asked Carlisle.

" Renesmee, from what you have told us, your mom is in the hands of the Volturi. We don't know what the circumstances are... but seems logical that if they were good, she'd be there." Until Carlisle said that, I never considered that fact that my mother could in fact have been killed. But, I know she wasn't. I just know.

"Ok. Well is it okay that I go back to my house and grab a few things first?" I asked.

" Yes thats fine. Just be back within the hour." Carlisle instructed. I nodded and took the back door at an inhuman pace. I needed to run.

I changed my clothes, and grabbed a fresh pair just incase. Carlisle said we weren't going to check luggage, so it was good I was packing light. I opened the top drawer of my dresser meaning to grab a new pair of socks. Lying on top of my sock was the picture of my mom and I that'd I originally hanged up on the wall. I took it down yesterday before the Cullens came over. I sighed and left it there, hoping this would be the last time I had to look at a still of my mother knowing that was all I had of her.

With that I left back to the Cullens. Ready to get my mom.


	7. Chapter 7

hi. sorry bout this. ta-da...!

I took my time walking to the Cullen's. I had more time than I thought. I felt uneasy about what might be waiting for me in Italy. What was this Volturi and did I want to go even near them. It was a bout my mom though. I wonder if she would recognize me.

I stopped my thoughts. I was getting a head of myself. There is a good chance of her not even being there.

The little white speck in front of me soon became the Cullen's house as I jogged closer to it. The front door was open and a few of them were running in and out of the house. Esme ran to me.

"All packed honey?" She asked. I nodded as someone grabbed my backpack and put in the trunk.

The car ride to the airport was quiet. I was in a car with Carlisle, Esme and Edward. My Grandma, Grandpa and Dad... I wish one day I could see them that way, but in all honesty a part of me still thinks Edwards is a dick. I mean, he was nice and all but meh.

As we approached the airport I was suddenly struck by the fact that I have never been to a airport or had the necessities to travel.

"Um.. yea, uh I don't have a passport." I mumbled while awkwardly pretending to scratch my forehead. Just as I was think about how bad of a problem this was Edward handed me something.

"We made one for you while you were packing. We uh- do this a lot so we have all the equipment. Emmett was able to hack the school database and get your school photo you took when you got here..." Edward said quietly back.

"of course you did... wow... you even gave me a name." I chuckled softly at my fake name.

Edward smiled at me. I glared at him. His smiled turned in to confusion. I turned my head away and smirked.

Soon enough we were on the plane. I sat in a row of four with Edward and these two other young guys. They looked like they were in a indie band. Which I guess every body who is in a band now would look like they're in a indie band since the music market crashed.

"So you guy's dating?" One of the guys asked.

I didn't get a chance to look at Edwards face but mine was quite revolted.

"Aw man... oh.. no, we are definitely not." I kinda have laugh and half yell slightly too loudly. I could hear Emmett laugh quietly all the way from first class. They're weren't enough seats for us to all sit it first class. I didn't care at all.

"Well in that case, can I have your number beautiful?" This guy was such a tool. Attractive though. I took out the barf bag from the seat pouch and wrote a number down. "Perfect, so this is your number babe?"

"No. It's the number for Pizza Hut." I replied.

"Haha, nice one beautiful. I'll call you after we are back from Italia."

It was actually the number for Pizza Hut.

I gave him a fake smile and turned my direction back to Edward. He had a unidentified look on his face. I raised an eye brow at him and turned my direction towards the small entertainment screen in front of me. I watched 20 minutes of several different movies for the rest of the plane ride. I didn't have the focus to concentrate. It was that human side of me, ya know? Edward just sat there not even looking as the flight attendant flirted with him every 20 minutes.

Oh how I wish I could tell her he was actually a 250 year old vampire who got a 18 year old girl knocked up 127 years ago and now has a ancient daughter who is also trapped inside a teenagers body.

But I didn't. Of course I didn't.


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't like turbulence. In fact it scared the living daylights out of me. Every bad word I had picked up through my long life projected out of me every time the plane had shook. Edward had kept trying to comfort me by telling me that the plane ride would be over soon, which then turned into a lecture of decreasing flight times over the years. Apparently back in the early two-thousands, a flight from Seattle would take around 16 hours with a connecting flight from the east. I thought the six hours was bad.

However, reminiscing on my horrid flight adventure was going to do me no good. It's clear that I don't like planes. I would rather swim back to america. We loaded in to a rental van that conveniently was able to fit all of us. Well convenient for the Cullen family. Having lived the majority of my life in solitude, I have adapted to have a introverted personality. Also, with a little sarcasm for self entertainment. Carlisle drove with Esme in the passenger. I was in the middle row in between Rosalie and Emmett. Only Alice and I were able to fit in the middle seat comfortably, and with her being with Jasper, I no choice but to sit with the horny love birds. It was going to be a long car ride - especially because we had to land in Rome because of plane complications I'd rather not talk about.

I awkwardly tried to fall asleep with out leaning on either Rosalie and Emmett. Though the more unconscious I became the more I started to lean on Rosalie. Eventually I was completely horizontal on her lap. I didn't give a fuck, she can deal with it for a couple hours.

"Wakey Wakey!" Emmett said a little too loud for my liking. I jolted up and we all piled out of the van in to a greasy ally way. I don't know what I was expecting. Maybe a five star hotel, just so I can grab my bearings? But no. I mean I can't complain. The sooner I get my mom the better. If she is really here.

Everything turned serious suddenly. Carlisle was giving out instructions such as entry ways, escape routes, possibility of death, or not being able to leave? I couldn't help but interrupt his battle plans.

"Can you hold on a second? This is sounding dangerous. Maybe I should go in alone... This isn't fair to you guys."

"Thats preposterous Renesmee." Esme interjected.

"No it's not. All this risk you are talking about... Why are you guys so willing to risk your life for me? You just met me?" Rosalie put her hand on my shoulder.

"We know what it's like to lose a family member. Someone you care about. Over a hundred years ago Edward-" She was cut off by the man himself.

"Remember what I told you before Renesmee? About that person I left behind to keep safe? It wasn't just hard for me. It was the worst thing that happened to all of us. Although it should be my fault, we all regret it. Loosing your mother, the pain must be similar. I think I can speak for my family in that, we will do anything to make sure no one we care about has to feel the same pain that we do."

"You care about me?" I held back tears.

"I don't know why, you're quite sassy but yes I do care." Edward smiled.

"Hella sassy." Emmett added.

"Okay then, let's go in" I said confidently. A new feeling, I made a note of it mentally.

We followed Carlisle's verbal blueprints through the sewers. He said we will come to a door that will lead to a modern office type room and to act as calmly as possible when greeted. We found the door easily, but what was on the other side of it was not something any of us were expecting.

Ruins. Not ancient, but nothing in this room had clearly been touched for several decades. Any piece of furniture that was still standing had at least several layers of grime on it.

"Carlisle, what is your definition of modern?" I asked stepping through the door.

"Definitely not this. This place is empty. Edward can you read anyone?" He looked at his son.

"No I can't hear any thoughts apart from us." My heart was racing and I could feel all my blood rushing up towards my head, tears were streaming down my face. Esme tried to put a comforting arm around me but I shrugged it off and marched down the hallway, raging kicking in everydoor. If my mom wasn't here, then I would never find her ever.

"Someone go stop her." I heard Esme whimper.

"Renesmee, I'm sorry but there is really no point in staying here. Look what you are doing to your self." He was almost yelling. He started following me matching my human pace.

I kicked open a door to a room with a freezer. Maybe they at least preserved her body parts. I opened it out of curiosity. Blood bags. A whole lot of blood bags. I grabbed a bunch and stuffed them in my back pack.

"Renesmee! What are you doing?" Edward was now also raging. I walked out of the room, purposely bumping his shoulder on the way. After I finished raiding this place I don't think I could go back to being around the Cullen's. Even though I rarely ever drank blood any more. I think if I deserved any right now, I deserved human blood. What? I wasn't killing any body. I opened a door to a large medieval type hall with the three fancy chairs in the middle.

"Renesmee." Edward said calmly. I took a deep breath and turned around to look at him. He took in my tear stained face as I screamed and though one of the chairs at him. He dodged it obviously. "Please listen to me. We won't stop looking, we will get a house here and start researching other possibilities."

"Just leave me alone" I cried as I kept walking. Deserted or not I wouldn't be able to live with my self If I had not scoped every inch of this place. Maybe there was a clue.

I continued down another corridor. Again, kicking open every door. After 10 minutes I came to what seemed to be the last hallway. I stood still and took a deep breath to have a moment of silence before I went back to the Cullens, but it wasn't completely silent. There was a small clink.

"Edward?" I asked, a little bit frightened. It was pitch black and unfortunately my eye sight was half human. No answer, he must have not of followed me like I asked. Something clinked again. It was from the door at the end of the hall way. I cautiously made my way to it. When I tried the handle the door was locked and it was clearly made out of some impenetrable metal so i couldn't imagine my self busting in. It was probably just a rodent but I knew I couldn't leave with out opening it.

I looked at my feet. Below me was a door mat.

"How corny would this be?" I thought out loud. I lifted up the door mat. " Apparently very, very, very, stupidly corny. What the fuck even?" I said as I lifted up a rusted gold key. I sighed in sorrow for the dumb mind who had to resort to this cheesy over used method of hiding.

After fiddling with it a bit I was able to turn key. It took all my force to open the door alone and I was right. The room was made of thick metal walls. 4ft deep at least. It was the only room that wasn't dusty... apart from the human corpse that lay huddled in the corner. I have never seen a body look so pale in my life. You would have thought it would have rot by now. What was this room? I looked up to the ceiling. *clink clink* My eyes shot back towards the body. In the hand of the corpse was a stretched out paper clip. *Clink clink* It's fragile hand moved shaking but with just enough control to hit the wall.

This was definitely not a corpse, this was my mother.


End file.
